


sebelumnya, kita pernah jadi milik mereka

by mochasweets



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Protective Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochasweets/pseuds/mochasweets
Summary: “Abang terima kalo kamu ngga mau jujur sama abang,” ujar Seungcheol, matanya lekat menatap Wonwoo untuk meyakinkan. Ia serius. Selalu terlalu serius untuk urusan yang bersangkutan dengan Wonwoo. Dan Seungcheol tidak tahu apa yang dia harapkan, tapi setidaknya ia mau Wonwoo mengerti kalau semua dilakukannya karena ia perhatian.Wonwoo isn’t just some neighbor kid for him, after all.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Jeon Wonwoo, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Jeon Wonwoo, Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	sebelumnya, kita pernah jadi milik mereka

**Author's Note:**

> part of [woncheol lokal au](https://twitter.com/jypeachx/status/1190680319860432896) chapter ["that valentine's day"](https://twitter.com/jypeachx/status/1236707483520888838)

Kantin fakultasnya, Seungcheol perhatikan, ternyata terbagi atas beberapa zona berdasarkan warna papannya. Hijau, ungu, dan merah, papan itu ditempel di rangka dekat langit-langit. Entah gimana caranya empat tahun kuliah di sini, dia baru nyadar setelah setahun lulus.

Dari papan warna, pikirannya terjun lebih dalam lagi ke ingatan-ingatannya semasa kuliah.

“—siapa namanya?”

Jeonghan pernah meneriakinya dari lantai dua, ruang BEM, sehabis diteror Ariani gegara Seungcheol ga bisa dihubungi berhari-hari. Ia masih ingat hari itu. Hampir gila dicecar dosennya di kelas penelitian kuantitatif, Seungcheol langsung mencari kenyamanan di antara diskusi goblok dan guyonan teman-temannya; lengkap dengan kartu remi di tangan masing-masing, dan segelas es teh manis yang embunnya membasahi meja kayu kantin.

_That was roughly three years ago._

Sekarang Ariani juga masih meneror orang-orang terdekat Seungcheol kalau dia tidak bergerak cepat membalas pesannya.

“Abang-“

Kadang.

Ngga, ralat.

Seringkali, Seungcheol bertanya-tanya apa yang membuatnya bisa bertahan di hubungan ini, sejauh ini. Ariani ga pernah absen mengancam mutusin Seungcheol karena alasan-alasan yang sepele selama berbulan-bulan. Setiap pagi, rentetan chat menyambut Seungcheol, membawa rasa sakit kepala bersamanya.

Tapi bukan berarti semakin sering frekuensinya lantas membuatnya kebal. Pertanyaan Ariani ( _“Kamu tuh, bisa gak sih sehari ga bikin aku sedih?” “Aku ini, apa sih di mata kamu?” “Kamu mau udahan aja?”_ ) tidak pernah gagal membuat jantung Seungcheol mencelos.

Sama seperti chatnya siang ini, singkat dan jelas.

_“Selesai ngantor jangan pulang dulu ya, aku mau ngomong.”_

“Bang, abang-“

Menjalin hubungan dengan Ariani, ngga akan Seungcheol bilang mudah. _But it used to be worth it._

“Abang!”

Suara Wonwoo terdengar sangat dekat dengan telinganya, menarik pikiran Seungcheol yang telah mengawang ke lembah gelap (re: hubungan percintaannya), kembali ke kantin fakultas yang riuh dengan sorakan dari meja seberang.

Wonwoo tertawa melihat wajahnya, yang mungkin terlihat seperti orang bodoh karena Seungcheol benar-benar lupa sedang mengajak Wonwoo ke sini.

Seungcheol menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, mencoba fokus. “Kamu tadi ngomong apa?”

“Temen abang,” lanjut Wonwoo, “yang tadi duduk di sampingku, siapa namanya?”

“Oh, Jeonghan. Kenapa?” jawab Seungcheol mencelinguk, mencari-cari orang yang dimaksud.

“Ga ada di sini, aku cuma nanya,” kata Wonwoo. “Mas Jeonghan tiba-tiba _follow_ aku di Twitter.”

“ _Block_ aja,” ucap Seungcheol cuek sebelum menyeruput kopi hitamnya yang sisa setengah.

Wonwoo tertawa ringan, “Harusnya abang yang aku _block_ , bikin aku nunggu sendirian. Untung ada mas Jeonghan.”

“Abang kalo ga terpaksa juga ga telat, kali.”

“Iya, iya ngerti.”

Mereka kembali diam.

Wonwoo masih menunduk dengan tangan yang menopang dagu, sibuk _scrolling_ sesuatu di hapenya sambil sesekali tertawa, mungkin membaca _tweet_ Jeonghan. Roti bakar kejunya tersisa dua potong, dingin. Seungcheol pun teringat, sejak ia bisa makan cabai, Wonwoo selalu lebih menyukai makanan pedas.

Entah apa yang membuat Seungcheol merasakan hangat menjalar ke seluruh dadanya; ia menyandarkan badannya ke depan, menjangkau kepala Wonwoo dan mengacak-acak rambutnya sampai Wonwoo merengek.

“Hiiihh! Ngeselin banget sih!” Wonwoo membersut.

“Lagian, jauh-jauh ke Depok, ujung-ujungnya sibuk sama HP,” goda Seungcheol, “Abang di sini loh, Nu. Heeey!”

“Bodo amat. Abang juga ngelamun mulu, aku kayak ngomong sama tembok.”

Ketika Seungcheol tidak menjawab, Wonwoo berhenti _scrolling_ dan mengangkat kepalanya. “Kenapa? Ada masalah di kantor?”

Seungcheol rasanya mau nangis. Untuk ukuran anak remaja laki-laki yang mengaku-ngaku alergi dengan perasaan, ekspresi wajah Wonwoo malam itu sangat terbuka, dipenuhi dengan kekhawatiran.

“Abang berantem—“

“Kenapa lagi?”

Seungcheol menghela napas. “Pagi tadi, dia ngajak abang _dinner_ di luar. Ya abang bilang lah, abang ga bisa karena ada janji kan sama kamu udah dari lama. Tiba-tiba dia minta ketemu pas abang pulang kantor, katanya ga lama.”

Di _food court_ mall. Dari ratusan tempat yang Seungcheol pernah masukkan ke dalam list, Ariani milih _food court_ untuk mutusin Seungcheol. Mulutnya sibuk ngunyah _ekkado_ waktu dia dengan entengnya bilang _“I think we should end this once for all.”_ Dan Seungcheol membayangkan hatinya bakal hancur berkeping-keping berceceran di lantai. Tapi nyatanya dia masih sanggup duduk di sana, menghabiskan puding dalam _Chatime_ -nya dan baru pergi saat salah seorang kolega Ariani menghampiri mereka.

Selepas dari pertemuan singkatnya itu, Seungcheol merasa sedikit kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia ga berusaha lebih keras? Kenapa dia menerima semuanya seolah-olah nasib hubungan mereka hanya ada di tangan Ariani? Kenapa, kenapa, kenapa Seungcheol ga merasa sedih sedikitpun atas fakta bahwa hubungannya yang sudah berjalan selama empat tahun, kandas begitu aja?

Salah satu sisi dirinya memohon-mohon, entah kepada siapa, agar membuatnya merasakan sedikit penyesalan. _But there’s nothing._ Yang ada, Seungcheol berusaha untuk tidak menjedotkan kepalanya ke pintu lift saat ia mendengar sisi lain dari dirinya berbisik _‘Good riddance’._

“Abang kenapa ga bilang dari pagi?” tanya Wonwoo setelah mendengar cerita Seungcheol. “Padahal aku gapapa kalau nonton sendiri. Mungkin mba Ariani lagi kangen sama abang?”

“Lupain aja, Nu.”

“Ya, engga bisa gitu, biar objektif juga,” sungut Wonwoo, wajahnya kembali ke ekspresi datar. “Abang sendiri ngaku sering _cancel_ kalo mau jalan, berhari-hari ga ngasih kabar. Kalo begitu terus, ga ada yang mau sama abang gimana? Aku gamau abang jadi bujang lapuk.”

Seungcheol yang tadinya sudah menyiapkan pembelaan serius, dengan kesal menoyor pipi Wonwoo, membuat bocah itu terbahak. “Enak aja abang bujang lapuk. Kamu tuh, udah mau lulus SMA belom pernah pacaran.”

“Sok tahu.”

Seperti ikan hiu yang mencium darah, mata Seungcheol membelalak seketika. “Sama siapa? Kok abang ga tau?”

Wonwoo mengangkat bahu sambil mencebikkan bibir, “Mana ku tahu~?”

“Makanan jangan dimainin,” tegur Seungcheol, memandangi roti bakar yang sekarang sedang ditusuk-tusuk Wonwoo dengan garpu plastik kecil.

Seperti sudah terpatri di _muscle memory_ , Wonwoo mengabaikan Seungcheol.

Malam semakin larut, tapi keramaian di kantin masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan surut. Dentuman musik _rock_ terdengar samar-samar datang dari teater terbuka yang tidak jauh dari kantin. Di panggung yang sama di mana Angsa & Serigala menampilkan lagu-lagu mereka beberapa jam yang lalu.

Meski tulang ekornya terasa nyeri akibat terlalu lama duduk di kantor, dan betisnya pegal setelah berdiri berdesak-desakan di kereta, Seungcheol berusaha menikmati lantunan melodi yang mampir ke telinganya. Hingga ia mendengar suara Wonwoo ketika band di depan mereka membawakan lagu ‘Kala Langit Telah Senja’.

Suara Wonwoo, seperti yang Seungcheol kira, lembut ketika ia bernyanyi. Nyaris tidak terdengar. Ada keinginan untuk menggoda sedikit, namun Seungcheol menemukan dirinya menoleh dan terdiam.

 _Lighting_ dari panggung melukis wajah Wonwoo dalam cahaya merah lembayung. Dengan tangan rapi bersila di pangkuan, Wonwoo mengayunkan badannya ke kanan dan ke kiri mengikuti alunan musik. Kerinduan mengisi pandangannya.

Seungcheol menahan diri untuk tidak merengkuh Wonwoo saat itu juga.

“Heh, ya udah maaf kalo abang ga pernah _notice_. Kalo gitu kasih tau abang sekarang. Kamu pacaran sama siapa?”

“Ga penting,” jawab Wonwoo sambil balik lagi sibuk dengan hapenya—yang ga lama dirampas Seungcheol. “Abang! Aku bilang ga penting!”

“Penting ga penting urusan belakangan, sekarang abang mau tau dulu.”

“Ada lah pokoknya, orang Bandung.”

Seungcheol bersiul. “ _Mojang_ Bandung. _Geulis_?”

“Ya cantik lah, kalo ga cantik mana jadi pacarku.”

“Mana sini abang mau liat fotonya.”

“Ga ada.”

“Bohong.”

“Ga ada, dia ga punya medsos. Sini, balikin hapeku!”

“Ah, abang mau liat ah, yakali orang pacaran ga pernah foto bareng,” kata Seungcheol sambil memulai eksperimennya dengan _password_ hape Wonwoo.

Memanfaatkan fokus Seungcheol yang tertuju pada tebakan _password_ , Wonwoo dengan mudah merebut kembali hapenya. Wonwoo mendengus sambil memasukkan si _gadget_ ke kantong celana, “Dibilang ga penting, ga usah ngeyel, deh.”

“Okay! _Fine!_ Liat aja nanti, abang cari tau!”

“Yo wis, silakan. Ga ada yang ngelarang. _Good luck, even._ ”

Gantian Seungcheol yang manyun. “Kamu kok pelit banget sih sama abang, Nu? Kamu, pin ATM abang aja kamu tau.”

“Ga usah dramatis,” Wonwoo menghela napas. “Rekening ga ada isinya juga.”

Seungcheol menganga, tidak terima, “Enak aja! Ada!”

“Ada, tapi uang khayalan.”

Wonwoo menoleh ketika keriuhan kembali mengisi seluruh kantin dari meja seberang, yang ternyata diisi para mahasiswa yang tengah main gaple.

“Nu, liat abang,” ucap Seungcheol, menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Wonwoo.

“Apa?”

“Abang terima kalo kamu ngga mau jujur sama abang,” ujar Seungcheol, matanya lekat menatap Wonwoo untuk meyakinkan. Ia serius. Selalu terlalu serius untuk urusan yang bersangkutan dengan Wonwoo. Dan Seungcheol tidak tahu apa yang dia harapkan, tapi setidaknya ia mau Wonwoo mengerti kalau semua dilakukannya karena ia perhatian. _Wonwoo isn’t just some neighbor kid for him, after all._ “Tapi, amit-amit ya, kalau suatu hari nanti sesuatu yang ngga diharapkan kejadian—“

“Emang abang pikir aku cowok apaan!”

“Wey, dengerin abang dulu!”

“Ya lagi maksudnya apa ngomong—“

“Sesuatu yang ngga diharapkan tuh banyak, lho. Kamu jangan naif banget jadi orang,” potong Seungcheol sewot. “Jaman sekarang apapun bisa terjadi. Dia nyakitin kamu secara fisik, ga mustahil. Abang tuh mau ngasih tau, kalo suatu hari dia ngapa-ngapain kamu, abang selalu siap bantuin kamu. Selalu siap siaga. Gitu!”

“Ooh,” ucap Wonwoo sembari membuang pandang. “ _Alright._ ”

“Tapi kalo kamu yang brengsek, abang juga bakal jadi orang yang paling depan gebukin kamu.”

“Itu sih ga usah jadi brengsek, abang juga gebukin aku terus.”

“Fitnah kamu! Belajar dari mana?”

“Fakta! Ga boleh ada yang lucu dikit, ketawa-ketawa sambil mukul,” Wonwoo ngotot. “Abang tau ga sih bang, punggungku pernah sampe memar digebukin abang. Ibu sampe nanyain waktu lihat.”

“Engga pernah, ya, abang mukul punggung kamu! Bohong!” kalau sebelumnya Seungcheol sewot, sekarang matanya mencerminkan api yang berkobar-kobar. Hanya saja, bibirnya terlihat seperti menahan ketawa. “Ngawur!”

“Ya emang,” jawab Wonwoo gampang.

“Emang apanya?”

“Emang ga pernah sampe memar.”

“Yeeeuuu,” Seungcheol bangun dari duduknya untuk mencubit dada Wonwoo. Yang dicubit menjerit histeris. Wonwoo sedikit bersyukur kantin masih ramai dan berisik, semua terlalu tenggelam dengan urusannya masing-masing untuk memperhatikan mereka berdua.

“Pelecehan!” teriak Wonwoo, kedua lengan disilangkan di depan dada.

“Biar memar beneran, jadi ga bohong.”

“Ish,” dengus Wonwoo. “Apa tuh kalo kata Pak Daniel dulu? Choi Seungcheol titisan setan.”

“Ngarang banget.”

Seungcheol menyuruh Wonwoo menghabiskan roti bakarnya biar ga bikin yang jual sedih. Tapi karena Wonwoo udah benar-benar ga nafsu, jadi lah Seungcheol yang ambil alih.

Kantin di Jumat malam biasanya sepi, karena mahasiswa yang masih tinggal di area kota dekat kampus pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Tapi malam ini, berkat acara musik di teater, setiap meja masih penuh diisi oleh mahasiswa yang menikmati malam terakhir sebelum perkuliahan mulai sibuk lagi minggu depan.

Pemandangan konter-konter yang tutup bukan hal yang asing lagi. Karena biasanya jika sudah larut seperti ini, hanya satu konter yang selalu setia menemani, meskipun menunya terbatas pada indomie, roti bakar, dan kopi sachet. Selagi mengitari pandangan, Seungcheol menangkap tatapan salah satu senior jurusannya dari tengah kantin. Berjarak lima meja, jika dihitung secara diagonal. Dan seperti orang yang tidak beradab, mereka mengobrol dengan teriak. Ga ada yang peduli, ga ada yang protes.

_Seungcheol had been missing this kind of freedom a lot._

“Abang jalan aja sih, bang, ke sana. Ga usah teriak-teriak, pusing ‘palaku,” eluh Wonwoo.

“Pusing mah minum obat,” balas Seungcheol ga peduli, sibuk mengumpulkan sampah di meja mereka sebelum memasukkannya dalam gelas plastik bekas jus jeruk Wonwoo. “Balik, yuk. Udah mau jam 12. Kamu kan harus pulang Bandung besok.”

Wonwoo merengek, tapi ikut berdiri saat Seungcheol mulai berjalan ke tengah kantin untuk pamit dengan hampir semua orang yang ia kenal.

Tidak ada obrolan yang berarti saat mereka pulang. Wonwoo mengeluh kacamatanya terlalu berembun, hingga mereka harus berhenti di tengah jalan.

Seungcheol perlahan mendongak ke atas, cahaya lampu neon menyilaukannya. Mereka berada di jalan setapak depan fakultas, dikelilingi pohon-pohon besar. Sebelumnya, saat mereka menyebrang jalan, Seungcheol bisa melihat kabut di antara pepohonan, hasil gerimis kecil yang turun sejak sore hingga malam. Seungcheol pun teringat sesuatu.

“Nu, tau ga sih, lagu Payung Teduh yang liriknya—“

“Abang serius mau ngomongin itu di sini? Aku sih gapapa, cuma kan abang yang sering pulang malem, jalan sendiri ke kosan.”

Seungcheol terdiam.

“Ayo buruan! Ngelap kacamata aja lama banget!” teriaknya beberapa detik kemudian, berjalan cepat meninggalkan Wonwoo.

Mereka benar-benar ga membuka mulut sepanjang jalan. Sesekali Seungcheol berhenti sejenak di depan, menunggu Wonwoo menyusulnya—dengan _pace_ Wonwoo yang mirip siput, Seungcheol sejujurnya agak frustrasi. Toko-toko sepanjang jalan sudah tutup. Di jalan sepi saat tengah malam seperti ini, imajinasi Seungcheol berkembang liar; semua membuatnya ingin _sprint_ langsung ke kosan, ke bawah selimutnya, dilindungi lampu kamar yang terang benderang.

* * *

Satu jam tiga puluh menit kemudian, Seungcheol menghela napas lega saat tubuhnya rebah di atas kasur. Lampu kamar dimatikan karena ternyata cahayanya malah membuat Seungcheol susah tidur. Di sampingnya, Wonwoo sudah terlelap dengan selimut menutupi pundaknya.

(Mereka sempat bertengkar tentang siapa yang boleh mandi dengan air hangat duluan. Tapi sesaat setelah Wonwoo mengalah, Seungcheol merasa ngga tega. Jadilah dia kebagian rebah di kasur belakangan.)

Baru saja Seungcheol hendak tidur, _handphone_ yang tergeletak di nakas di depannya menyala terang. Seungcheol bangun, berniat mengecek apa chat yang masuk berhubungan dengan pekerjaan atau bukan. Tapi _handphone_ yang menyala barusan ternyata milik Wonwoo, di layarnya tampak sebuah notifikasi chat.

_**Kwon Soonyoung** Ga dibales-bales. Pasti capek bgt? Ok. Good night, Nu. Sleep tight. ILY_

Seungcheol mengakui dirinya selalu terlalu serius untuk urusan yang bersangkutan dengan Wonwoo. Adik kandungnya sendiri, Chan, bahkan mulai terganggu dengan sifatnya yang satu itu. Bukannya Seungcheol tidak mau mengubah diri, _but that’s just the way he’s always been; protective over the ones he loves._ Dan Wonwoo, meskipun tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengannya, selalu ada di sisi Seungcheol layaknya saudara kandung, bahkan mungkin lebih.

Seorang _soulmate._

_And this Kwon Soonyoung, Seungcheol promised himself, better treat his soulmate right. Or else Seungcheol won’t hesitate to show him what he really deserves._

Seungcheol, malam itu, tiba-tiba merasa dirinya diliputi sendu. Sendu yang tidak datang dari berakhirnya hubungannya dengan Ariani. Sendu yang bahkan baginya sendiri terasa asing.

Menolak dibingungkan oleh perasaan, Seungcheol melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Wonwoo dengan nyaman, membenamkan wajahnya di tengkuk laki-laki itu. Aroma sabun cair Seungcheol melesap masuk ke indra penciumannya.

“Mandinya lama banget,” ucap Wonwoo pelan, setiap penggalan katanya lekat dengan kantuk.

“Kamu tau kan, Nu, abang sayang sama kamu? Pokoknya kalo ada apa-apa cerita, ya. Abang janji ga akan nge- _judge_ , ga akan jadi ember bocor.”

“Abang ngomong apa sih, _tidur—_ “ Wonwoo berbisik sebelum napasnya kembali melambat teratur, seperti ditarik masuk lagi ke alam mimpi.

Mungkin besok, Wonwoo ga akan ingat percakapan ini pernah terjadi. Tapi Seungcheol juga sudah bersiap menghadapi murkanya; Wonwoo paling benci mengetahui orang lain baca notifikasi chat di hapenya. Seungcheol rela didamprat separah apapun, asalkan Wonwoo mau memercayainya. _After all, how is Seungcheol supposed to protect this boy if he doesn’t even let him into his little secret?_

Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul 1:15 dini hari; Depok menjadi lebih dingin sehabis hujan, tapi Wonwoo hangat dalam pelukannya, dan setelah mengalami kesulitan tidur beberapa bulan terakhir, kali ini Seungcheol dengan mudah memejamkan mata, merehatkan tubuhnya, dan memimpikan seorang anak laki-laki dengan kerutan hidung di setiap tawanya.


End file.
